


【卡带】蔷薇水

by Minadozakisana



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 卡带
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minadozakisana/pseuds/Minadozakisana
Summary: *吉原花街paro*暗部卡×长发堍，六火卡×战后堍*有堍女装，ooc慎
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 21





	【卡带】蔷薇水

许多年后，旗木卡卡西再度回忆起那一次暗部任务，他十七岁那年执行在水之国的一场暗杀任务，在吉原遇上了扮作花魁操控水影的宇智波带土。  
彼时旗木卡卡西伏在屋梁上，监视着水影身边身边是否出现异样，却被水影身边的一抹藤紫色身影吸引了注意力。  
那是这间青楼中年轻的花魁，大概只有十六七岁的样子，漆黑长发蓬蓬披下来，浓泽的杏眼，确实是难得的美人。可能是因为年纪还小，踩着厚底木屐的脚步显得有些不稳，身形袅娜，好像一支风中的紫色鸢尾。  
她妆有些浓，眼尾和嘴唇都点了一抹淡淡的京红，侧面轮廓美得惊心动魄。跟随在大名身边穿过游廊的时候，花魁素白的手指随手抓住了白色的门帘，似是有直觉一般，朝卡卡西所藏身的方向好奇地看了一眼，双眼皮的深痕，在过分的稚气外，刻画出一种天真的妩媚。  
那一瞬，卡卡西是应当警戒的，然而在那一刻，他像是突然回到了少年时的某个午后，暖风里的纱，带着熟悉的香气轻飘飘地裹住他的脸，一阵一阵的发热。  
那一眼让卡卡西想到了宇智波带土。他早逝的小学同学。  
他身为暗部，委实活过了不少刀光剑影的春秋，许多习惯是刻在骨子的，一闻到这香气，下意识地调动了查克拉抵御，整个人条件反射地向后躲了一躲。就见那穿紫色唐衣的花魁一双素手如影随形而来，展袖在大名面门前轻轻一拂。  
房里本就只有花魁和大名，此刻大名的身形晃了一晃，一头栽倒在桌前。  
宇智波带土伸出手，隔着宴席上交叠的杯盏，从大名的面庞一路抚到了脖颈，好整以暇地找准了脆弱的喉头，伸指扣住，这才对着黑暗中卡卡西所在的方向看过来，自言自语地微笑道：“还不出来？”  
卡卡西沉默了半晌，纵身一跃，落在了那人面前。

在这之前，宇智波带土从没有想到自己会在这里遇到旗木卡卡西。  
扮作花魁接近水影的主意是绝提的。理由是节省人力物力，但在带土看来，这正是对人力的一种浪费，他完全可以直接了当的完成这桩任务，而不是扮成花街游女的模样，蓄意接近年长好色的大名们。绝回答说，这是让他适当地放松。  
带土看出这是实话，在白绝的眼中，这场荒唐的角色扮演确实是在让自己放松，虽然学会了斑那种气势迫人如山似海的处事方式，有时也要适当尝试公卿之流那样袖里熏香式的复仇办法。于是他也没有过多反驳，任由白绝将一点京红的胭脂点上了他的嘴唇。  
宇智波带土抬眼望进水银镜，淡橙灯光里，一张典型的宇智波家族的面容。黑发，一双平素看不出端倪，一转动眼珠就会眼角上挑的漆黑眼睛，抿着唇。乍一看，确实像是女孩子的漂亮面容。他盯着镜中自己那双眼睛，想象或企盼，或引诱的神色，形是有了，但不传神，有些做作虚假，因为他无法在心中凝聚类似的情感。对着另一个男人曲意奉承，甚至承欢身下，他依旧从未考虑过。他心中只有一片雨声稀疏，点滴到天明。  
但他没有想到，自己会在这里遇上旗木卡卡西。  
那时卡卡西已经被熏香放倒了。那种香料藏在袖子里慢慢地燃烧，几乎看不见火光，悄悄地变成灰，固体的香料一旦燃烧，会产生一种微妙的芳香的毒气，人沾在衣袖上，吸进身体里，会全然丧失意识，任人摆布。旗木卡卡西经受过暗部的耐药性训练，还没有完全丧失意识。银发的少年暗部开口，声色喑哑：“……你到底是什么人？”  
带土看着卡卡西的脸，那个高傲的少年天才的脸。他的心里涌起汩汩又荒谬、又滑稽、又刻毒的情绪。思绪来回翻涌，却又从这一团浆糊里翻找出一丝不受他控制的欣喜，堪称十分折磨。  
他压低了声音，声线柔婉，刻意用了女性的嗓音：“妾身是——”  
带土俯下身，在卡卡西耳边蓦然切换了男性的声线：“我是谁也不是的人。”  
他看见卡卡西震惊地睁大了双眼：“你……”  
暖炉热气还未完全消失的房间里，繁复精秀的鸢尾图案铺陈在光鲜的壁纸上。从柜子里徐徐散发着熏香气。香染上带土的袖间，化成千万花瓣抽绣在华贵的面料，和暗部制服对比，更显得柔婉。  
带土伸出手，摘掉卡卡西遮掩面容的面罩，拂开他额前的银白发丝，一道蜿蜒在左眼的深红疤痕便显露出来。宇智波带土下意识地伸手拍了拍卡卡西的后背，这个比他还小了一岁的少年微微地颤抖，又试图把面前漆黑眼眸的佳人推开。  
带土伸手探下去，从肌理分明的腰直至卡卡西腿间。卡卡西的下身撑了起来，带土于是拉下卡卡西的裤子，摸进去，猛然弹出来打在带土手上的是卡卡西的性器，颜色显得深了一些，只是大体仍趋向于粉，便一点也不显得下作，竟有点可怜可爱的意味。  
带土唇间的热气笼罩着卡卡西的嘴唇，有那么一瞬间，像是就要去亲吻卡卡西的嘴唇似的。  
然而他并没有。  
黑夜中只闻衣料窸窣的响声，带土的身体如同一尾游鱼一般滑了下去，他放开卡卡西的手，直接俯身含住了卡卡西的阴茎。

那次任务结束之后，卡卡西做了一个梦，梦中那名穿深紫色和服的花魁身形同少年时的带土第一次重合。一扇白纸围屏后，走出影影绰绰的绝代佳人。灯光从一侧来，于是他一半的侧脸就这样藏在阴影里，像是蒸发了一样。  
随后灯光转开，映出的那张脸，眉眼说不出的绮丽冰冷。那样的一张脸，一双漆黑的美丽眼睛，被秀气的细眉衬出曼妙的风情。只露出半只秀气的鼻子和半张漂亮的嘴，就已经能够和这天下许多漂亮的女子媲美。  
旗木卡卡西抚摸他毁掉的半边脸。那凹凸有致的冰冷，好似带土少年时的脸。

许多年后，卡卡西终于知晓了少年时那位惊鸿一瞥的“花魁”的身份。那样的眉眼神情，那种冲撞的绝艳，天下只有一个人才会拥有。  
卡卡西对四战战犯宇智波带土怀抱着欲望，这件事谁都能够看得出来。太明显了，监视时眼睛看着影影绰绰淡紫色袍子里裹着带土双腿的衣衫。望着带土时眼睛里有层薄雾。因而被卡卡西亲吻着压在身下时，带土也并没有感到很意外。  
卡卡西喜欢看带土穿紫色，再一层层亲手剥掉他的衣衫。每当被卡卡西强迫着穿上华丽的蓝紫色和服，带土就会暗自咒骂少年时的自己，为什么要想不开去挑逗卡卡西。旗木卡卡西不允许他脱下身上的华服，不论带土缩着腰颤抖得有多可怜，也始终坚定地侵犯到底。他的手指抚摸着和服下摆露出的雪白大腿，腿间细腻湿润的淌出一条幽深的水泽。  
等到潮动平息下来，卡卡西抚摸着带土的小腹，摩挲着掌心下柔软的肌肤，他有一种预感，在这样高强度的性行为下，总有一天，带土会给他孕育上一个孩子。  
带土已经连哭都没力气哭了。他茫然地蜷缩在床上，被卡卡西抱在怀里。带土的眼睛哭红了，涣散的幽黑眼瞳里含着一点泪，瞳仁乌如点漆——两点浓黑的漆，无神无光。  
带土看着他的眼神像在看一个魔鬼。  
卡卡西的心被那个眼神刺痛了一下，他伸出手，掌心掩住了那双噙着眼泪的大眼睛。带土的头发慢慢留长了，一眼看过去，好像卡卡西从没有机会见到的那个长发蓬蓬披散，一只眼睛流血的少年。带土就这样披头散发地在卡卡西怀里挣扎，他不说话，只是微弱地挣动着，想要从银发忍者的怀抱挣脱出去。  
卡卡西用手臂箍住了带土的身体，任他翻滚挣扎，就是不肯松手。一切都是事与愿违。他是那么喜欢带土，想要带土，想要给带土一个家，可是带土早已将他视作陌生人。那个与宇智波带土共度少年时光的是少年时代的卡卡西。而面前这个强暴自己、囚禁自己的卡卡西，带土已经“不喜欢”，“不要了”。  
哄着带土在自己怀里入睡了，卡卡西望着床头的烛光浮想联翩，怎么想怎么不对劲。床头点的是红烛，窗外有雨。少年听雨歌楼上，红烛昏罗帐。只是这幅美景从来都不曾属于少年时代的卡卡西和带土，等到终于得以共枕而眠的时候，两个人却又各怀心事。  
一对描金烛眼看即将燃尽，依然窜升着明丽的红焰，烛花爆裂，发出一声窸窣轻响，像是流下了一滴红泪。

他们之间只剩下无前无后无结果的性爱。糟糕的性与爱。延宕了十八年的爱意留待现在再烧，烧起来的时候就如同燎原野火。卡卡西将带土压在身下，在他的耳边喃喃，带土，我爱你。带土躺在他的身下，眼神空洞地看天花板，没有反应，卡卡西掐着他的腰横冲直撞，晃得带土眼泪都掉下来。  
卡卡西捧着他的脸，语气多少带点嗔恨的意味，他问：“不爱我？”  
带土躺在床上眯着眼看他，银白色头发的六代目，可靠的天才忍者卡卡西，此刻红着眼睛绝望地质问一个战犯你爱不爱我。卡卡西的头发也乱了，是方才他给带土口交时，带土压抑不住揉乱的。每到这种时刻，得到了带土回应的卡卡西就会变得很兴奋。他更深地埋首下去，用唇舌指尖全心全意地取悦自己心爱的人。即使那个人并不爱他。  
他在这样的幻觉中得到温暖。  
带土盯着他的脸。他有时疑心自己知道卡卡西想问什么。吉原雪夜的那场相遇，之后就是漫长的别离，再相见已经是在四战战场上。那时候，那样的气氛和场合，由不得卡卡西不去多想。他笑起来，抚摸卡卡西的脸：“你在想什么？你想问的问题，你设想的就是我的答案。”  
是爱还是不爱，是只在你一个人身下承欢，还是曾对着无数人像妓子一样敞开双腿，答案只能由旗木卡卡西自己去想。带土阖上眼睛，不去看卡卡西痛苦的眼神。  
这种事情他不会再想。只能卡卡西一个人去想。夜深人静的时候他们在彼此的身上倾泻痛苦，这一刻，好像卡卡西的痛苦突然在狭小的房间里被点燃，在带土的口腔、在带土的心尖爆裂出许许多多的甜味，情欲在这个将死未死的夜晚烧起来。只有这个时候，卡卡西掐住他的咽喉，他窒息到死也是最快乐。  
他们曾经彼此呼唤过，只是这呼唤消散在漫长的时间里，失去一切意义。  
如今谁也说不清彼此之间残留的感情是什么，是求不得，是爱不尽，绵密如织，渗进骨子里。  
只记得旧恩恰似蔷薇水，滴在罗衣到死香。


End file.
